Storm Hawks Song Drabbles
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: 12 songs from a possible 158. Random song drabbles involving all Storm Hawks. No obvious pairings. No rules. Just bored. PLEASE READ.


_**Author's Note:**_ _I got bored so I decided to put my phone's music playlist on shuffle and just write some drabbles to the songs that came up. These are not specific to anything and they don't all follow each other. A few follow on from each other but they're not all connected. I got inspiration to do this sort of story from other stories and I set the idea aside for later. I didn't follow rules for this but I tried as hard as I could to stick to the music timeframe and not go over but some of them I did go over, just a little. I have a very wide range of music on my phone, and in many different languages. I have English, Japanese, Spanish, Hungarian and French. Most of the songs I played and wrote drabbles for are in English._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Songfic Drabbles<em>**

**1. Shotgun - The McClymonts**

Finn hung up his crossbow and sighed contently. After being on the run for ages, it was nice to be home again. One thing he loved about his home on the Condor was that it was shared by the Storm Hawks. His family. Looking out the window, Finn watched as snow made it's way down past the airship to land on tetras below. Looking once more at his crossbow, the weapon he'd used so many times whilst living on the run. Shooting things to eat and protecting himself, he loved the family that he returned to and he loved the feeling that they kept him safe. He walked to his room and laid in his bed. Thinking of his team and how much they loved him. There wasn't going to be a shotgun or crossbow hanging at his door tonight.

**.:~*~:.**

**2. Maybe - Sick Puppies**

Stork sighed at the helm. He watched as the endless clouds rolled past. It was a scene he saw everyday. Clouds and blue sky. The occasional skimmer. Maybe it was time for a change. Maybe he should be the one out there, riding his buggy through the expanse of sky. He could leave the flying to Radarr, who was more than capable. _Maybe_, he thought, _I should stop thinking so negatively and try act normally with the team_. They seem to be getting annoyed with his paranoia lately. Stork had always been a dreamer and now he was thinking it was time to change and maybe even start to walk on his own. He's always been too scared to try before, maybe now would be the same but he knew nothing stayed the same.

**.:~*~:.**

**3. My Boy - Buono!**

Piper threw the crystals together with expert precision. Her stereo blasted as she worked, with lyrics she couldn't understand. She didn't mind though, it was something to keep out the awful racket of the training squad members outside. That was all she asked for. Something to cover the loud clangs and crashes of skimmers, weapons and bodies being smashed together as they pretended to battle an 'enemy'. Piper thought it was all so childish really. What was the point? Why not just find an unsuspecting talon commander to pick a fight with? The Japanese lyrics - as Piper identified the language - blared put of the speakers and filled the condor with hard music. Though the sound of it was a vastly large improvement on Finn's 'rock'. The band was female and that gave Piper encouragement. It meant girls could go and do what they wanted too! A thud ended her thoughts.

**.:~*~:.**

**4. ロッタラ****ロッタラ****- Buono! (Rottara Rottara – Buono!)**

Radarr scampered across the skimmers and dodged the fake attacks at the same time. He squawked as he heard faint music reach his sensitive ears. He leaped on to Aerrow's back and tugged his head around to face the direction it was coming from. They landed eyes on Piper, dancing around on the roof of the condor as she patched up some holes that had been made during an attack earlier. Her lithe body moved freely, capturing the boys attention. Aerrow and Radarr started openly at their friend and Radarr's mouth dropped open in surprise. He'd never seen her dance before. The female singers voice drifted to them and sang to them in the Japanese language they couldn't understand. They'd ask Piper later.

**.:~*~:.**

**5. On the Floor - Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull**

Finn hummed along with the song playing through his earphones and started rapping with the man of the music. Junk watched on, amused, as his friend danced around and did silly moves to make him laugh. Stork watched on annoyed as Finn tried to interrupt his steering. Finn continued to dance around until Aerrow and Piper arrived on the bridge. They looked somewhat amused and Finn took it as a good sign to keep dancing stupidly. Doing old disco moves and spinning on his head, Finn pulled off moves they'd never seen before, but somehow... He made them work to the song perfectly. Now they weren't just amused... They were majorly impressed. Who knew do-nothing-good Finn was cool?

**.:~*~:.**

**6. Another Runaway - Ladyhawke**

Piper looked back twice as she landed on the terra underneath the Storm Hawks carrier ship. She could hear the boys calling her back but it was too late. She was just another runaway. They'd made her angry one too many times and now they were paying for it. They'd lost her. She was running away from the Storm Hawks for good this time. No tests or experiments. She was leaving and she wasn't coming back. Not after what they did.

**.:~*~:.**

**7. So What I lied - Sick Puppies**

Arrow sighed dejectedly as he flopped down on his bed. His window had a crack in it and the wind from the blowing gale outside found it's way through. He'd just come back in from looking for Piper. She'd left them. Again. But this time, he knew instinctively it was real. She wasn't coming back to them on her own. So what he lied about Finn taking her rare crystal as a joke? She shouldn't have gotten that mad about it. It was just a crystal, wasn't it? Everyone lies sometimes so why was she so disappointed with him when he lied? No one was perfect and they all lied at some point. Honesty wasn't an option at that exact time. His life was too short and that would have spelt suicide.

**.:~*~:.**

**8. Hero's Comeback - Nobody Knows**

Radarr nosed around what Piper left behind and he found a record hidden under a pile of papers that he couldn't read. He took it to Aerrow and the Storm Hawks gathered around to look. Underneath the other world language was Piper's neat script as she translated each name. They put the NARUTO record in the player and saw that the first song was Hero's Comeback. It was a Japanese rap according to Piper and it was her favourite. Finn sighed and suggested they go looking for Piper and get her to come back to them. The other Storm Hawks agreed but they would wait until the storm was over. That would be a while judging by the ferocity of it. So they waited on the bridge with anxious hearts.

**.:~*~:.**

**9. I'm Still Standing – Elton John**

Starling grimaced in anticipation as she noticed the lone skimmer flying closer. After her squadron had been destroyed, she'd been hiding behind a mask and even after so many attacks by other squads, she was still looking like a true survivor. She was still standing, picking up pieces of her old life here and there. As the skimmer approached, she noticed it wasn't Cyclonian. But actually it was a Heliscooter, with a girl riding it. What's Piper doing on her own? Starling thought – completely bemused. Piper landed in front of her and her eyes pleaded for her to listen to her story. Starling nodded profusely and led her towards her still standing home. A quaint little cottage, but it'll do.

**.:~*~:.**

**10. The Deadwood Stage – Doris Day**

Aerrow was walking past the entertainment room where Piper was watching an old cowboy movie. A song caught his attention, as well as the effect it had on his crystal mage. She was nodding her head and mouthing along with the words with an excited glitter in her amber eyes. The singer on screen was a cowgirl named Calamity Jane (or so said the DVD cover next to Piper) and she had just entered a bar. Introducing the occupants, Calamity continued to dance and sing around the screen. Piper had her eyes glued to the screen and was filled with glee, watching her favourite movie. Aerrow shook his head amused, and walked away, giving his best friend her privacy.

**.:~*~:.**

**11. Paris is Burning – Ladyhawke**

Terra Neon was crowded as the Storm Hawks made their way through the crowds and music faintly covered the incessant chatter of the other citizens. _Paris is screaming all night long..._ Aerrow blinked at the lyrics, _What weird lyrics_. He thought. Spotting a billboard, he noticed that the music video for the song was playing and it actually showed a city that was burning... (_A/N: I've never seen the video. So don't judge._) Odd. His little distraction had made him loose his team, until he saw the little blue bundle of fur on Junko's shoulder.

**.:~*~:.**

**12. Chinese Whispers – Jessica Mauboy**

Piper danced around the bridge putting everything back in it's original place. It's been three days since they boys managed to convince her to rejoin their team and she was loving it. They'd been extra careful with her and her crystals. Doing everything she said and when it was said. But the arguments with other squads were a nightmare. _He said, she said, we said, they said_. It was the same thing every time. It was like a game of Chinese Whispers. And every time they played it, they got better at it. Piper sighed with amusement, she'd have to put up with it. Those boys didn't know how lucky they were that she was so patient with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__How was it? I only did 12. If I actually did every single song on my playlist for this story thing, we'd be here all day and all night reading it. I have one hundred and fifty eight! I know it doesn't seem like much but I don't have that many ideas in this head of mine. I might do some more like this but not at the moment. And it might not be for Storm Hawks either. Click the review button? If not I won't write anymore stories because no one is actually reading them :( That's sad. I need encouragement people!_

_xxDaughterofPersephone._


End file.
